In various situations, a user selects one of a plurality of numerical values displayed on a display apparatus. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 proposes a game in which the user (player) distributes, in a desired manner, a numerical value (hereafter called a base value) given to the user when the user accomplishes various types of events, to parameters in the game, such as health points and attack power. More specifically, a list of numerical values (hereafter called candidate values) in the range having the base value as the maximum value is displayed on a display unit, and a candidate value selected from the list by the user by operating an input unit is added to the parameter.